WACK Audition Camp 2017
The WACK Audition Camp 2017 was WACK's second live-streamed audition. It took place from March 28th to March 30th, where it concluded with the WACK EXHiBiTiON. Pour Lui, Aya Eightprince, Aina The End, Hashiyasume Atsuko, Terashima Yuuka and Yumeno Yua attended the camp as advisors. The training camp was used as the focus of THE IDOL CANNONBALL RUN 2017 documentary and a TV movie, THE DOCUMENTARY OF WACK AUDiTiON ~Orchestra Monogatari~ Finalists Day 1 The audition started with a singing deathmatch. After the audition mentors Pour Lui, AYA EiGHTPRiNCE, Yumeno Yua, AiNA THE END and HASHiYASUME ATSUKO demonstrated singing BiSBiS, BiSH -Hoshi ga matataku yoru ni- and Plastic 2 Mercy, the auditionees took turns in singing. The ranking for the singing audition was: # Ooshouji Megumi # Gan Maika # Yumeno Yua (MVP) # Nagayama Yukiko # Pour Lui # AiNA THE END # HASHiYASUME ATSUKO # Momoko Gumi Inc. # Michihayashi Rio # Gamiya Saki Day 2 The auditionees ran a marathon and ate breakfast. Momoko Gumi Inc., Gamiya Saki, Nagayama Yukiko and Pari Ubu's food was spiked with death sauce. Gamiya and Momoko were able to finish their meals. The updated rankings were: # Ooshouji Megumi # Gan Maika # Momoko Gumi Inc. # She Kira # Michihayashi Rio # Nagayama Yukiko # Pari Ubu # Tsuntsunko # Cent Chihiro Tatta # Third Summer Uika # Hirano Nozomu # Yamahashi Miki # Gamiya Saki # Yokoyama Hina # Lisoliso # Ayuna C # Wakikasa Yurika The auditionees were split into teams (Team BiS, Team BiSH and Team GANG PARADE) for the first dance audition, where they performed each group's signature song. Team BiS ranked first place, BiSH second and GANG PARADE last. As a reward, GANG PARADE were allowed to steal a song from one of their rivals that they would be allowed to perform onwards. They stole "gives". The leader ranking was as follows: # Terashima Yuuka # Yumeno Yua # Pour Lui # HASHiYASUME ATSUKO # AiNA THE END # AYA EiGHTPRiNCE The final audition ranking of the day: # Momoko Gumi Inc. # She Kira # Wakikasa Yurika # Michihayashi Rio # Hirano Nozomu # Third Summer Uika # Gan Maika # Ooshouji Megumi # Tsuntsunko # Yokoyama Hina # Cent Chihiro Tatta # Nagayama Yukiko # Ayuna C # Pari Ubu # Gamiya Saki # Lisoliso # Terayama Yufu # Yamahashi Miki Wakikasa Yurika, Ayuna C and Terayama Yufu were chosen to be eliminated. Their redemption challenge was to recite the most digits of Pi. Terayama Yufu won the challenge and was allowed to stay in the audition. Day 3 The day started with a marathon and a second dance performance took place, with Team BiSH ranking first, BiS second and GANG PARADE third. The leader ranking was: # AiNA THE END # Pour Lui # AYA EiGHTPRiNCE # HASHiYASUME ATSUKO # Terashima Yuuka # Yumeno Yua The group ranking of the day was: # BiS # GANG PARADE # BiSH As a reward, BiS were allowed to steal a song from BiSH. They chose Orchestra. The auditon ranking was: # She Kira # Momoko Gumi Inc # Hirano Nozomu # Michihayashi Rio # Gan Maika # Tsuntsunko # Terayama Yufu # Third Summer Uika # Ooshouji Megumi # Yokoyama Hina # Pari Ubu # Cent Chihiro Tatta # Nagayama Yukiko # Lisoliso # Yamahashi Miki Yamahashi Miki, Third Summer Uika, Cent Chihiro Tatta, Gan Maika and Michihayashi Rio were chosen for elimination. Their redemption challenge was to gain weight. Gan Maika was able to gain the most weight, and was allowed to stay in the audition. Day 4 The day started with a marathon, and afterwards the third dance audition took place, with GANG PARADE ranking first, BiSH ranking second and BiS ranking last. AiNA THE END and HASHiYASUME ATSUKO left the audition due to tour commitments. The remaining leader ranking was: # Pour Lui # Yumeno Yua # AYA EiGHTPRiNCE # Terashima Yuuka The group ranking was: # BiS # GANG PARADE As BiS ranked first, they stole "gives" back from GANG PARADE. The audition ranking was: # She Kira # Hirano Nozomu # Gan Maika # Momoko Gumi Inc. # Gamiya Saki # Tsuntsunko # Terayama Yufu # Pari Ubu # Yokoyama Hina # Ooshouji Megumi # Nagayama Yukiko # Lisoliso Gan Maika, She Kira, Lisoliso, Tsuntsunko and Yokoyama Hina were chosen for elimination. Their redemption "challenge" was to pull a random piece of paper from a box, with whoever has the paper with a circle drawn on being allowed to stay. Gan Maika was the member who got the circle. Day 5 The day started with a marathon. The leader ranking was: # Yumeno Yua # Pour Lui and Terashima Yuuka # AYA EiGHTPRiNCE The group ranking was: # GANG PARADE # BiS As GANG PARADE won, they were allowed to steal a song from BiS. They chose to steal "Orchestra", which BiS had previously stolen from BiSH. The final audition ranking was: # Terayama Yufu # Momoko Gumi Inc. # Hirano Nozomu # Gamiya Saki # Ooshouji Megumi # Nagayama Yukiko # Pari Ubu # Yokoyama Hina Day 6 The boot camp officially came to a close, and the final announcements were revealed at WACK Exhibition; Hirano Nozomu, Ooshouji Megumi, Gamiya Saki and Momoko Gumi Inc. passed the audition. Hirano Nozomu and Ooshouji Megumi were to be placed in BiS, while Gamiya Saki and Momoko Gumi Inc. would become part of a new group with Avex, "Project aW". All other audition finalists were eliminated, but were encouraged to audition for Project aW instead. Category:Auditions Category:2017 Additions